


Resting Under Stars After All This Time

by A Mess (ErebosBlue)



Series: Chat Fics [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But that is a deception, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Crushes, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hidden angst, I have committed a great sin, I have fallen so far, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No P5r spoilers though, Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 5 Spoilers, Post-Canon, Texting, The nicknames make it seem not serious, anyway-, chatfic, i wrote this instead of my other fics, this is messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErebosBlue/pseuds/A%20Mess
Summary: Bisexual Disaster:I'm not /that/ head over heels.Gayest “Straight” Dude:Dude.Gayest "Straight" Dude:You've been talking about them for the past 20 minutes.LesbiAnn:Just tell us who they are and we'll stop teasing you!Ace Gay Mess:Will we though?The Responsible One™:I swear you guys.In which Akira talks a lot more through text than through speech and the group learns a whole bunch! Including a crush?
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Kurusu Akira, I know! I know! I'm the same basic bitch!, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Chat Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929412
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I wrote this instead of writing the 6 fics I have.  
> [Will it Ever be the Same?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787569/chapters/42921935#workskin) should have a new chapter in a couple days.  
> [Alone for Another Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759582/chapters/54383635) should have a new chapter soon enough.  
> [We All Go Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772165/chapters/42945062) is steadily being worked on.  
> I have a new Vampire that should debut soon.  
> [Days of Old](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257747/chapters/55693822) might have a new chapter soon.  
> I also have a prompt fic that should also debut soon.  
> This might seem like WAY too many fics, but I'm dealing with something really bad right now.  
> My family is dealing with a suicide attempt from someone in family. I cope by writing.  
> Video form here: <https://youtu.be/qggmEowrAw4>

_Akira changed their name to Bisexual Disaster_

_Ryuji changed their name to Gayest “Straight” Dude_

_Gayest “Straight” Dude changed Yusuke’s name to Yusgay_

_Gayest “Straight” Dude changed Makoto’s name to The Responsible One_ _™_

_Gayest “Straight” Dude changed Haru’s name to Harem_

**Ann** : Changing our names, are we?

_Ann changed their name to LesbiAnn_

**Futaba** : Count me in!

_Futaba changed their name to Ace Gay Mess_

**Bisexual Disaster** : This was a mistake.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude** : Nah dude! This is fun.

 **Harem** : I have so many questions.

 **Harem** : Why harem?

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude** : I dunno. Sounded like Haru.

 **The Responsible One™:** That is the worst reason you could’ve given!

 **Yusgay** : Well, it is undeniable that its obvious Harem is Haru.

 **The Responsible One™:** That doesn’t make it any better!

 **The Responsible One™:** Sometimes I really question you guys.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** We question ourselves too.

 **LesbiAnn:** If we’re gonna say how obvious it is for who’s who, then we can rank them!

 **LesbiAnn:** First would be mine and Yusuke’s. They’re literally puns off of our names.

 **LesbiAnn:** Next would be Haru’s. It sounds similar, but it’s not a pun.

 **LesbiAnn:** Then Akira’s and Makoto’s. Everyone knows Akira is a Bi mess and Makoto was literally the student council president.

 **LesbiAnn:** Last would probably be Ryuji’s and Futaba’s. While they’re great, a lot of people don’t know that Ryuji is gay or that Futaba is very much an ace gay mess.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** …

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** You put way too much thought into that.

 **LesbiAnn:** I was defending you, you idiot!

 **Ace Gay Mess:** No matter what you say, mine is still awesome.

 **Yusgay:** This chat devolved into chaos real quick.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** What did you really expect?

 **Yusgay:** Fair enough.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** You didn’t help it, Inari!

 **Yusgay:** But I wasn’t even the one that chose my name?

 **Yusgay:** Ryuji was.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Not the point!

 **The Responsible One™:** Let’s try to get back on track.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** This chat had a track?

 **The Responsible One™:** Yes!

 **The Responsible One™:** This was too talk to Akira while he was at home. We were planning on asking how everything was going.

 **The Responsible One™:** Remember?

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Oh right!

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** How’s it goin’ man?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I mean it’s about the same as it was before Tokyo.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Which was?

 **Ace Gay Mess:** You forget that you’ve never told us about your home life.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Oh! Right!

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Sorry.

 **Harem:** It’s fine.

 **Harem:** So, what’s it like?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** The town itself?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Quiet. Not a lot really happens.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** It’s starkly different than Tokyo, but I really like the peacefulness of it.

 **Yusgay:** It somehow does not surprise me that you prefer quietness.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Yeah. You always seemed out of your element in Tokyo.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I mean, I really was.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** It’s /so/ crowded.

 **LesbiAnn:** It really is.

 **LesbiAnn:** Are you glad to be back home?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** That…

 **Bisexual Disaster:** That is a surprisingly hard question to answer.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I do really like everything I stated before, and I’m glad to have that back, but there was so much for me in Tokyo, ya know?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I mean, I had friends, jobs, heck, even a whole other family.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I really do miss all of that.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** So, I don’t really know.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** It really does duck not having my brother around.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** *suck

 **Ace Gay Mess:** God damnit now was not the time for a typo!

 **Harem:** On the note of ducks though,

 **Harem:** I found a cute picture of a duck.

**Harem:**

**LesbiAnn:** Cutie!

 **Yusgay:** This got off topic very quickly.

 **The Responsible One™:** It always does.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** On a separate note, do you have any friends there, Akira?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I met someone, yeah.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** The friend I had before Tokyo left after I got the record, go figure. But I met someone yesterday.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Oh?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** It’s not what I know you think it is.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** He’s cool, but I’m not looking for anyone right now.

 **LesbiAnn:** Totally.

 **LesbiAnn:** 100% believe that.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Okay, okay.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** He’s cute, but it literally hasn’t gone any further than that.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I don’t even know if he /likes/ dudes.

 **Harem:** Make sure to give us updates!

 **The Responsible One™:** I’m just glad that you found someone to talk to.

 **The Responsible One™:** I know it must’ve been shitty going back to a school that thinks you’re a criminal.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I mean, I technically am with the whole thief thing, but it did suck.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I gotta get going actually.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Morgana is pestering me.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** See ya later.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** See ya!

_Bisexual Disaster logged off._

**Harem:** I really hope that things are really going as well as he says they are.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** I do too.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** I know he has a tendency to sugarcoat the truth to not worry us.

 **Yusgay:** Well, we’ll have to believe him for now.

 **The Responsible One™:** Right.

 **The Responsible One™:** Right now, let’s just offer him our support through this.

 **LesbiAnn:** I wish we could do more, but you’re right.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** On a lighter subject, how is college going **Harem, The Responsible One™** ?

 **Harem:** It’s… different, but I’m having fun.

 **The Responsible One™:** I have been caught up in studies very often, but it has been a lot more… freeing than high school.

 **Yusgay:** I’m glad.

 **Harem:** How is painting going?

 **Yusgay:** I’ve had a lot to work with after we defeated Yaldabaoth.

 **Yusgay:** A god with the intention of destroying humanity and a group of high schoolers that want to change the world. 

**Yusgay:** That and when Joker stood with Satanael.

 **Yusgay:** It was almost like poetry.

 **LesbiAnn:** You always sound so passionate.

 **LesbiAnn:** I’m glad you have inspiration.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** It’s almost scary if you ask me.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Definitely scary.

 **Harem:** I think it’s more commendable.

 **The Responsible One™:** I have to agree with Haru.

 **The Responsible One™:** It’s hard to find someone is so passionate about something they care about.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** I wonder if Akira really is gonna have a boyfriend soon.

 **Harem:** I wouldn’t be surprised knowing him.

 **LesbiAnn:** None of us would, but still.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** He really deserves it after everything that happened with Akechi.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Even if they don’t date.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Akechi…

 **Yusgay:** I had forgotten those two were…

 **The Responsible One™:** Yes. They were in a sort of relationship.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** It ‘effing sucks that Akira had to fall for /him./

 **LesbiAnn:** Out of everyone he could’ve fallen in love with…

 **LesbiAnn:** It had to be Akechi.

 **Yusgay:** I don’t even think Akechi felt the same way. Or at least, as strong.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Think?

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Akechi tried to murder him.

 **The Responsible One™:** Akechi was an… interesting person to say the least.

 **The Responsible One™:** Let’s hope that this goes better even if it is just a friendship.

 **Yusgay:** That would be wise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make sure that everyone had about the same about of line (besides Akira) but that really didn't happen.  
> Haru talked a lot which was weird because I really didn't know how to write her.  
> Oh well.  
> Also, take a wild guess who this "cute boy" is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I was going to write another chapter of Alone for Another Night, but I wrote this instead.  
> I'm such a disaster.  
> Video form: <https://youtu.be/9pHqnsizMQ8>

**Bisexual Disaster:** Update: We exchanged numbers.

 **LesbiAnn:**!!!

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Not interested, huh?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Shhh.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I actually got his number.

 **Harem:** I’m glad!

 **Ace Gay Mess:** So, like, how cute is this dude?

 **The Responsible One™:** Futaba!

 **Ace Gay Mess:** What?

 **Ace Gay Mess:** It’s a valid question!

 **Yusgay:** I have to admit, I am also curious.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** He’s hella cute. But like, he’s almost like a puppy dog in many ways, but I know he is intimidating in so many other ways.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Sounds like /someone/ I know.

 **LesbiAnn:** Nah. Akira is more like a cat.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Maybe that’s just Morgana rubbing off on him?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Morgana just became very offended that anyone would suggest that.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** He’s such a drama queen.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** So are you though.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** But at least I admit it.

 **Yusgay:** This is true.

 **The Responsible One™:** I’m just glad you’re doing alright.

 **Harem:** Besides this guy, how are things going at home?

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Oh right. We never really asked about your parents.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** It’s the same as always really.

 **The Responsible One™:** Is that good or bad?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** It’s pretty neutral.

 **LesbiAnn:** That’s better than bad.

 **Harem:** How is Mona-Chan doing?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** He misses LeBlanc and all of you, but he’s doing good other than that.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Right after I typed that: “Don’t tell them I miss them! I have a pride, you know!”

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** He’s so dramatic.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** We’ve established this.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** I know, but still.

 **Harem:** Tell Mona I miss him!

 **Bisexual Disaster:** You guys do realize that you can just text to him, right?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** He reads all my messages.

 **LesbiAnn:** All of them?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Every. Single. One.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Oof.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** That leaves absolutely no privacy.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** (Says the person who wire-tapped LeBlanc)

 **Yusgay:** How do you talk to this boy if you don’t even have privacy?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Lots of distractions/bathroom breaks.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Morgana is very pissed that I’ve revealed my secrets.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** What did he really expect?

 **LesbiAnn:** How much have you been talking to him if you already have that many tactics?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Honestly, probably too much.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** We haven’t stopped talking since we got home.

 **The Responsible One™:** Does that mean you’re still talking to him?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Yup.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Spill!

 **Ace Gay Mess:** What are you talking about right now?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Oh boy.

 **The Responsible One™:** Akira!

 **Bisexual Disaster:** It’s not like that!

 **Bisexual Disaster:** It’s just hard to explain if you don’t have the context for how we got to this topic.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** We’re straight up talking about doors.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Why???

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I don’t even know!

 **Bisexual Disaster:** We were making some jokes which turned into a huge, completely joke, conversation about the best kinds of doors.

 **Harem:** Is it an inside joke?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Kinda?

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** I need screenshots.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Or, at least, quotes.

 **Yusgay:** Ryuji, that’s kinda rude.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Nah, it’s fine.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** “Personally doors with windows are always a good choice.”

 **Bisexual Disaster:** “But what about privacy? People can see through glass. Are you gonna get curtains for your door? Door curtains. That’s super uncool.”

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Sometimes I genuinely question us.

 **The Responsible One™:** I can’t even tell which one is you.

 **Harem:** I can’t either.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I’m the door curtain guy.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Ah. That makes sense.

 **LesbiAnn:** Does it though?

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Akira /would/ be the one to invent “door curtains.”

 **Yusgay:** I guess that’s true.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Our conversation has rapidly switched.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Quote from Mona once more: “What kinda conversation /is/ this?”

 **LesbiAnn:** What happened?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** We went from joking about door curtains to a super serious rant about shit.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** How???

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I don’t know.

 **Yusgay:** So it’s not just us you have very strange conversations with.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Apparently not.

 **The Responsible One™:** What’s the rant about?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** A teacher at the school.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** She’s really shitty.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Sometimes does some shady shit.

 **Harem:** That’s not good!

 **LesbiAnn:** How bad is she?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Not as bad as Kamoshida, not even close, but pretty bad.

 **Yusgay:** Well, that’s a relief.

 **Yusgay:** Do you both have her?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Yeah. It’s pretty hard not to.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** What kinda shit has she done?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Hold up. My parents are calling me down.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I’ll get back to that.

_Bisexual Disaster logged off_

**The Responsible One™:** Now I’m just concerned.

 **LesbiAnn:** You’re not the only one.

 **LesbiAnn:** I really hope she hasn’t done anything /too/ bad.

 **Harem:** We can only hope.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Ugh. Why did his parents have to call him right at that?

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Right?

 **The Responsible One™:** He should log back on soon enough.

 **Harem:** You’re right, but I’m still on edge.

 **LesbiAnn:** But you know, this sounds like how he met Ryuji.

 **LesbiAnn:** Weren’t you complaining about Kamoshida?

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** I completely forgot about that! And, yeah, I got pretty heated about Kamoshida and that’s when we went into the palace for the first time.

 **The Responsible One™:** You mentioned before that you two didn’t even notice until you got there, right?

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Nope. Had no clue at all.

 **Harem:** It must’ve been scary entering without even knowing what was happening!

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** It was pretty terrifying, yeah.

_Bisexual Disaster logged on_

**Ace Gay Mess:** There he is.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Finally!

…

 **Yusgay:** Shouldn’t he have responded by now?

 **Harem:** He’s not even typing.

 **The Responsible One™:** He may just be busy.

-Akira and Minato-

 **Akira:** So, we have a slight problem.

 **Minato:** Oh no.

 **Minato:** You mentioned that your parents called down earlier, didn’t you?

 **Minato:** Are they part of this?

 **Akira:** That’s spot on.

 **Akira:** Yeah, they…

 **Akira:** Well, it’s not good.

 **Minato:** Are you and/or your cat okay?

 **Minato:** I know your parents can get really physical when they’re mad.

 **Akira:** I have a minor injury, but Morgana did get kicked down the stairs.

 **Akira:** It’s a long story.

 **Akira:** He seems okay, but I know he’s scared out of his mind.

 **Minato:** Minor injury

 **Minato:** What happened, what’s the injury, do you need me to come over?

 **Akira:** I appreciate the offer, but I think you coming over would enhance the problem.

 **Minato:** That’s 1 of the 3 questions answered.

 **Akira:** It was just a fight with them. I’ve told you how they get. My mother slammed my head into the counter, but I’m okay.

 **Minato:** Are you sure you’re 100% okay?

 **Minato:** Head injuries can be serious and you know it.

 **Akira:** It wasn’t that hard, so I should be okay. If I notice anything alarming or worrying I’ll let you know.

 **Minato:** Thank you.

 **Minato:** Are you going to be at school tomorrow?

 **Minato:** I should rephrase that.

 **Minato:** Do you need me to help you take the day off tomorrow?

 **Akira:** That’s kinda hard to pass up, you know.

 **Akira:** I’ll do it if you skip with me.

 **Minato:** You’re such a bad influence.

 **Akira:** Says you.

 **Minato:** I didn’t say I wasn’t going to.

 **Minato:** Meet me at the park.

 **Minato:** I have a place to show you.

 **Akira:** Oh?

 **Minato:** Yeah. You’ll enjoy it, I promise.

 **Akira:** I’m sure I will.

 **Akira:** Oh shit.

 **Minato:** What’s wrong?

 **Akira:** I forgot that I was talking to my group of friends.

 **Akira:** They’re probably super worried.

 **Minato:** Go talk to them.

 **Minato:** You know that you could tell them what actually happened, right?

 **Akira:** Not yet.

 **Akira:** I know I’ll have to at some point, but right now I just can’t.

 **Akira:** They need me as a rock, or they did.

 **Akira:** I don’t want to break that illusion.

 **Minato:** I understand. More than you think I do.

 **Minato:** Right now, it’s good that you have anyone you’re talking to.

 **Minato:** Just know that you can talk to me whenever.

 **Akira:** I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell you just how much I appreciate that.

-The Mess Chat-

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Sorry about not typing earlier.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Got busy.

 **Yusgay:** Thank god you’re okay.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** So?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I forgot what we were talking about?

 **LesbiAnn:** I swear.

 **LesbiAnn:** Your teacher?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Ah. Yes.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I’ll get back to you with all of that later. 

**Yusgay:** May I ask why?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I’m gonna get a list together. I know a lot of it, but not all of it off the top of my head. 

**Harem:** Oh, alright.

 **The Responsible One™:** On a lighter note, what did your parents call you down for?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** They were just talking about dinner and all that.

 **LesbiAnn:** Do you still cook?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** When I can.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I get busy a lot though.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** I miss your cooking.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Sojiro is great, but you also make really good food.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** I just miss you in general.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** It’s boring without you.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** The feelings mutual.

 **LesbiAnn:** We should really meet up when we can.

 **The Responsible One™:** We have a week off in a month.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Ooooooo.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Maybe you can bring this cute boy of yours.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I can run it by him, but that’s not guaranteeing anything.

 **Harem:** That’s better than a no from you.

 **Yusgay:** Maybe you can add him to this chat before that?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** A different chat!

 **Bisexual Disaster:** He could just read up in this one!

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Then what are we waiting for?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Not now!

 **Yusgay:** Why not?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I got his number /today./

 **LesbiAnn:** So?

 **LesbiAnn:** That didn’t stop us all throughout last year.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I’m not getting out of this, am I?

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Nope!

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Fine.

-New Chat-

_Akira added Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru and Minato to a chat_

_Akira named the chat Existential Dread_

**Akira:** Happy now?

 **Ann:** Very.

 **Minato:**???

 **Akira:** My friends forced me to create a chat with you in it.

 **Minato:** Alright then.

 **Yusuke:** It just occurred to me that we know nothing about each other.

 **Akira:** You really don’t.

 **Makoto:** Let’s do a simple introduction.

 **Makoto:** For example, I’m Makoto Niijima. I’m 18 and go to college in Tokyo.

 **Haru:** I can go next.

 **Haru:** My name is Haru Okumura. I’m also 18 and I go to the same college as Makoto.

 **Futaba:** I’m Futaba Sakura! I’m 16 and do online school.

 **Ryuji:** The name’s Ryuji Sakamoto. I’m a 3rd year at Shujin.

 **Ann:** I’m Ann Takamaki. I’m also a 3rd year at Shujin.

 **Yusuke:** I’m Yusuke Kitagawa. I’m a 3rd year at Kosei.

 **Minato:** I guess it’s my turn.

 **Minato:** I’m Minato Arisato. I’m a 3rd year at the same highschool Akira goes to.

 **Makoto:** It’s nice to meet you, Minato.

 **Minato:** Same goes to you.

 **Akira:** This is going better than I thought.

 **Ryuji:** Name time.

 **Akira:** I take that back.

_Ryuji changed their name to Gayest “Straight” Dude_

**Makoto:** The same name? Really?

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Join me.

_Ann changed their name to LesbiAnn_

_Futaba changed their name to Ace Gay Mess_

_Yusuke changed their name to Yusgay_

_Haru changed their name to Haru_

**Makoto:** You kept Harem???

 **Harem:** Why not?

 **Makoto:** I give in.

_Makoto changed their name to The Responsible One™_

_Akira changed their name to Bisexual Disaster_

**Bisexual Disaster:** I give up trying to make this work.

 **Minato:** I might as well join.

 **LesbiAnn:** Oh?

_Minato changed their name to Gay Disaster_

**Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Improvement.

 **Gay Disaster:** I’ll agree with that.

-The Mess Chat-

 **Bisexual Disaster:** afioahfipqwrfbahsd

 **LesbiAnn:** I think you got your answer for if he’s into guys.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** It’s just like yours too.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** You’re not helping!

 **Harem:** Cute.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** adjasijfiosehf

 **Bisexual Disaster:** PLEASE STOP.

-Existential Dread-

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Gay Disaster, huh?

 **Gay Disaster:** Yup. Haven’t gotten anyone to believe it though.

 **Harem:** Huh?

 **Gay Disaster:** None of my friends believe I’m gay, besides Akira, and girls still flirt with me when I tell them.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Oof.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** I feel that though.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Imma call it a night. I’m tired.

 **Yusgay:** Goodnight.

 **Harem:** Night!

-Akira and Minato-

 **Minato:** Stay safe.

 **Akira:** I will.

_Akira logged off_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this one so messy? Not sure. Hope it's still entertaining though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I went back and realized that Makoto's name got fucked up in the beginning.  
> Her nickname is "The Responsible One™." I copy-paste her name because of the trademark. Somehow I didn't notice that I typed it wrong in the beginning and just kept it.  
> Sorry for that.  
> Anyway, there's a bit of non-chat fic here, so I hope that's okay.  
> Also, I know I've been lacking on my fics. I have motivation now, but I was hit with a very sudden writers block. I don't have it all that often which made it all the more jarring. I tried to force myself past it and write this fic and a new one-shot, but none of that worked.  
> I hope I can keep up the pace now. :)  
> Video form: **<https://youtu.be/LaHI-nc5B78>**

**Minato:** I’m at the park.

 **Akira:** I’ll be there in a bit.

 **Akira:** Small technical difficulty.

 **Minato:** What happened?

 **Akira:** Morgana is reluctant to stay home.

 **Minato:** You always seem to have issues with him.

 **Akira:** He’s stubborn as a mule, but I know where that comes from.

 **Minato:** At least that isn’t the /only/ way he took after you.

 **Akira:** That’s true.

 **Akira:** He had finally decided to sleep.

 **Minato:** Good.

 **Minato:** See you in a bit.

 **Akira:** See ya.

-The Mess Chat-

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** School is fucking boring.

 **LesbiAnn:** You’re not wrong, but why are you texting us about it.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** To distract myself.

 **The Responsible One™:** You are so lucky that I don’t have a lecture right now.

 **The Responsible One™:** However, you should be focusing on your studies.

 **LesbiAnn:** To be fair, Akira never paid attention and he had really good grades.

 **The Responsible One™:** That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t pay attention.

 **The Responsible One™:** Especially you, Ryuji.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Oof.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** The lesson is soooo boring though.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Don’t bring me into your arguments.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** See! He’s not paying attention either!

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Likes Ann said though, I keep my grades up.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Also, like I said, don’t use me as an example in your argument.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** You guys are blowing up my phone.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** What happened?

 **Yusgay:** Ryuji started texting during a lesson and then Makoto got mad.

 **The Responsible One™:** Not you too, Yusuke!

 **Yusgay:** There’s actually a lull in lessons right now.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Where’s Haru?

 **The Responsible One™:** She’s in a lecture and not opening her phone like she should.

 **LesbiAnn:** Makoto really seems heated up today.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** This could’ve all been avoided if you guys just made a different chat.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** But that’s too much effort!

 **Ace Gay Mess:** How is making a new chat that much effort?

 **Yusgay:** That actually reminds me, Akira. Didn’t you say that you couldn’t text during classes anymore?

 **Yusgay:** Something about your teachers being super strict and you didn’t want to risk it?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** That’s pretty dead on.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Not in a class though.

 **LesbiAnn:** Oh?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** May or may not have taken the day off.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Is that your way of saying your skipping classes?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Yeah.

 **The Responsible One™:** Akira!

 **The Responsible One™:** Skipping classes is even worse!

 **Ace Gay Mess:** What made you skip?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Well, you see, this cute boy asked me and who am I to turn it down.

 **Harem:** Are you really on a date with Minato?

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Where did you come from?

 **Harem:** Just got out of the lecture.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** To answer your question though, it’s not a date, but yes.

 **Yusgay:** Didn’t know he would be a “bad” influence.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** If anything, I’m the bad influence.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** How is it /not/ a date?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** We’re just chillin’ at a park. None of it is super romantic?

 **LesbiAnn:** I fell like, in a week, you’re gonna realize that it was most definitely a date.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I’m 85% positive he’s not interested.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** 1\. That’s not a huge percent positive.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** 2\. How do you know? He’s gay, isn’t he?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Just because he’s gay doesn’t mean he’s interested.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Also, I can’t be 100% sure because I don’t want to be.

 **Harem:** What?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I want him to be interesting, so I won’t say he is /definitely/ not interested.

 **Yusgay:** What makes you think he’s not interested?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** I don’t really know.

 **LesbiAnn:** Well, enjoy your date and get back to us.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** (-_-)

* * *

Akira shoved his phone back into his hand. Minato looked over to him with confusion. Akira shook his head and looked back at the pond in front of them. Minato had taken him to a pond with a tall, proud oak tree and tons of flowers. It was peaceful, to say the least. Akira ended up leaning over to grab a flower and fiddle with it.

“Where did you find this place?” Minato leaned back and let his back fall onto the grass beneath them.

“Wanted to find someplace that was quiet. Just happened to walk to it.” Akira nodded at the explanation. He debated whether or not to grab more flowers or to just fiddle with the one in his hands. As the two sat in silence a moment longer, Akira decided that he may as well grab more flowers to do something with. Luckily, the field was densely covered with flowers and he didn’t even need to move to grab all the flowers he needed.

Akira became fairly certain that Minato was asleep as he started making a flower crown. He didn’t mind the peaceful silence, but he was tempted to check if Minato was awake by talking to him. He decided to finish the flower crown first, and then try to talk to him if they were still in silence. 

He had made flower crowns when he was young, but he had stopped when he moved into his current household. The park still had flowers, so that wasn’t the problem, it was just the environment. Akira had relearned the skill when he worked at the flower shop, but he was still rusty. Flowers drooped in places they shouldn’t while others were far too close to others. It wasn’t the prettiest, but it was what it was.

As Akira finished the flower crown, he heard rustling beside him. It was clear that Minato was up, but Akira didn’t immediately go over to look. He was looking over his flower crown to see if he should start again or not. It looked good enough to keep, but he wasn’t happy with it none the less. Akira went to grab more flowers when Minato spoke up.

“A flower crown?” Akira nodded softly.

“Yeah. I used to make them all the time.” Akira held the flower crown he made gingerly in his hands. He turned over to Minato with a soft smile which he returned. Akira, in a complete leap of faith, set the flower crown on Minato’s head. Akira would’ve been terrified that he made a mistake, but Minato’s smile just widened. Akira looked down back at the flowers.

The two fell into small conversation as Akira made a second crown. Minato talked about what his life was like before moving. Akira enjoyed the stories of Minato’s old friend group, but he couldn’t help the feeling of similarity. Akira offered up his own stories of his friends. The two went back and forth until Minato’s soft smile, that made Akira just fall harder, fell.

“What’s wrong?” Akira asked softly as he set down the nearly finished crown. Minato rubbed his arm slightly. Akira wanted to offer comfort, but he didn’t know what would be too far. Akira hadn’t met him all that long ago. It was just a couple days.

“I guess I just miss my friends. It’s nice here, and I’m glad that I met you, really, but I can’t help but miss them.”

“I get it. Even though I text my friends every day, it’s not the same.” Minato tried to smile as genuinely as before, but Akira could see how strained it was. Akira went to say that Minato didn’t need to fake a smile, but the fake smile faded away before he could say anything. Akira took a second to finish his flower crown before speaking. Akira set it in front of him and turned his body fully towards Minato.

“I don’t know what you need to hear right now, but I understand, to at least some extent, what you’re going through. I’ve told you about a lot of my issues. That is something I will extend to you. You can talk to me about anything. I’ll listen.” Minato smiled and picked up the flower crown on the ground and set it on Akira’s head.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 **Bisexual Disaster:** As I thought, it wasn’t a date.

 **LesbiAnn:** Was it clarified?

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Well, no.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** But it didn’t seem like that kind of environment, ya know?

 **Ace Gay Mess:** I don’t if you have the best judgment about what is and isn’t romantic.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** She’s got a point.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Your love life has been a wreck from what we’ve heard.

 **Harem:** Why don’t we talk in the other chat?

 **Harem:** You found out he was gay in that chat.

 **Harem:** Maybe you’ll figure something else out if we keep talking in there?

 **Yusgay:** She has a point.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Alright.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** That was surprisingly easy.

 **The Responsible One™:** Remember to be at least a little civil in that chat.

 **The Responsible One™:** We don’t know Minato.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** I’ll try my best.

-Existential Dread-

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Sorry, Minato, but my friends have spoken.

 **Gay Disaster:** It’s cool.

 **Gay Disaster:** I don’t mind talking to your friends at all.

 **Gay Disaster:** They’re chill.

 **LesbiAnn:** I don’t know if I’d use the word “chill,” but cool.

 **Harem:** We like talking to you too!

 **Harem:** It’s always nice to talk to new people.

 **Gay Disaster:** Friends are important.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** So, I know this is off topic, but I found this really cool song.

 **LesbiAnn:** Really?

 **LesbiAnn:** Now?

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Do you want me to send it or not?

 **Yusgay:** I’m intrigued. Send it.

 **The Responsible One™:** I wonder what kind of music Ryuji listens to.

**Gayest “Straight” Dude:[Song Link](https://youtu.be/q3aV9BOj8Z4)**

**Gay Disaster:** Oh. That actually reminds me of this:

**Gay Disaster:[Song Link](https://youtu.be/EVOK4_vdF9I)**

**Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Oooo! I haven’t heard that one before.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** You into music?

 **Gay Disaster:** Wouldn’t be seen dead without headphones.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Same though.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Also…

_Ace Gay Mess changed the chat name to g r o o v y_

**Harem:** Groovy?

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Not “groovy,” “g r o o v y.”

 **Ace Gay Mess:** No more dread.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Only g r o o v e.

 **The Responsible One™:** Well, if we’re talking about music, here’s one I found a while ago:

**The Responsible One™:[Song Link](https://youtu.be/J9u9nH8E-sg)**

**The Responsible One™:** I’m not a huge music person, but this one caught my attention.

 **Gay Disaster:** I really like that one too. It’s pretty.

 **Gay Disaster:** This one is kind of similar if you like that style:

 **Gay Disaster:** **[Song Link](https://youtu.be/efsLVSQjMww)**

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Why am I not surprised that your first real interaction with them is about music?

 **Gay Disaster:** Because you know me well enough at this point.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Fair enough.

 **Harem:** On a separate note, how was everyone’s day?

-The Mess Chat-

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Subtle.

 **Harem:** :P

-g r o o v y-

 **Ace Gay Mess:** My day was relatively slow. Didn’t have much work to do.

 **The Responsible One™:** My day was the exact opposite.

 **The Responsible One™:** I was flooded with work.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Sounds fuuun.

 **Harem:** I wasn’t exactly flooded, but I had a decent amount, so I understand.

-Akira and Minato-

 **Minato:** Did you tell them about the fact that we took the day off?

 **Minato:** Do you even want them to know?

 **Akira:** They know.

 **Akira:** Thanks for asking though.

-g r o o v y-

 **Gay Disaster:** Never have I been more glad that I took the day off.

 **The Responsible One™:** I don’t advise skipping, but I’m sure you and Akira had your reasons.

 **Yusgay:** What /was/ the reason?

 **Gay Disaster:** Stress and all that good stuff.

 **Harem:** Does this have anything to do with that teacher Akira was talking about?

 **Gay Disaster:** I mean, partly.

 **Gay Disaster:** That’s more on my end though.

 **LesbiAnn:** ???

 **Gay Disaster:** She’s just been on my ass recently.

 **LesbiAnn:** Sorry to hear that.

 **Gay Disaster:** It’s cool. She’ll move onto someone else eventually.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Still, that’s pretty shitty.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** What’s she been doing?

 **Gay Disaster:** Nothing drastic. She’s just been getting on my case for the simplest of things.

 **Yusgay:** That doesn’t sound fun.

 **Gay Disaster:** It’s not that big a deal, but it can get exhausting.

 **LesbiAnn:** I bet.

 **Harem:** How was your day off?

 **Gay Disaster:** It was fun.

 **Gay Disaster:** I was asleep for most of it, but it was still fun.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** You weren’t asleep /that/ long.

 **Gay Disaster:** Long enough for you to make a flower crown.

 **Bisexual Disaster:** …

 **Bisexual Disaster:** Fair.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** You can make flower crowns?

 **Bisexual:** I’m rusty, but yeah.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Oh hold up.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** I gotta go.

 **Ace Gay Mess:** Talk later!

_Ace Gay Mess logged off_

**The Responsible One™:** Talk to you later, Futaba.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** I should be going to.

 **Gayest “Straight” Dude:** It’s getting kinda late and I need to late.

 **Harem:** Then let’s call it a night!

 **Harem:** I look forward to talking to you again, Minato.

 **Gay Disaster:** Same to all of you.

_Gayest “Straight” Dude logged off_

_Harem logged off_

_The Responsible One™ logged off_

_Yusgay logged off_

_LesbiAnn logged off_

-Akira and Minato-

 **Akira:** So, I know everyone called it a night, but she isn’t bothering you too much, right?

 **Minato:** Mrs. Bates?

 **Minato:** Not really.

 **Minato:** You know how I transferred here before you did?

 **Akira:** Right.

 **Minato:** Well, I apparently said the wrong thing at the wrong time and now she’s constantly on my ass like I said.

 **Minato:** Nothing major though.

 **Akira:** You sure she hasn’t done anything really bad?

 **Akira:** I know that she can be really horrible.

 **Minato:** I mean, not yet.

 **Minato:** I’ll tell you if anything happens.

 **Akira:** Thanks.

 **Minato:** Though, I’m pretty sure she’ll move onto someone else eventually.

 **Minato:** I haven’t really given her anything to complain about recently.

 **Akira:** Decided that sleeping in her class was a no-go?

 **Minato:** It was /once/ and trust me, it’ll never happen again based on her reaction.

 **Akira:** I’m not surprised.

 **Akira:** I zone out a lot in general, and boy does she get pissed.

 **Minato:** I really don’t get that.

 **Minato:** It’s not like your grades are suffering because of it.

 **Akira:** I think it’s the principle of it that pisses her off.

 **Akira:** That I got bored in /her/ class.

 **Akira:** Even though I zone out in every class.

 **Minato:** Can’t focus?

 **Akira:** Guess not.

 **Akira:** It’s been happening since I was young.

 **Minato:** Honestly, mood.

 **Minato:** Oh shit. It’s late.

 **Minato:** We should call it a night.

 **Akira:** Sad, but I agree.

 **Minato:** See you tomorrow, Akira.

 **Akira:** See you tomorrow.

_Minato logged off_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that it's been only a chapter since we've had "Existential Dread" as a chat, but the chat it's based on changed the name, so I had to for the fic as well. I doubt it will change anytime soon, but yeah.  
> I was honestly surprised.  
> We've had it named Existential Dread for more than a couple months. The fact that it changed right as I put it into a fic is just my luck.  
> If you're wondering, the context is that we named it after a meme calling out transphobes sense we're all trans.  
> All 5 of us.  
> We're all also gay.  
> You see now why I based this off my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NAME CHANGED A-FUCKING-GAIN.  
> We haven't used that chat in, like, a fucking month, and as soon as we do THE NAME CHANGES.  
> Honestly, this might just be a trend.

-g r o o v y-

**Ace Gay Mess:** Did y’all know that horses basically run on their toenails?

**Bisexual Disaster:** W H A T

**The Responsible One™:** Well, horse hooves are made of keratin like our fingernails. Therefore, they technically run on their toenails if you think of it that way.

**Gayest “Straight” Dude:** That’s so fucking cursed.

**Gay Disaster:** If I remember correctly, fish scales are made of keratin.

**Harem:** Oh dear.

**Bisexual Disaster:** That’s the worst thing I’ve heard all day.

**Ace Gay Mess:** Toenail Fish

**Ace Gay Mess:** T O E N A I L F I S H

_Ace Gay Mess changed the chat name to Toenail Fish_

**Yusgay:** Maybe I should paint that…

**Bisexual Disaster:** YUSUKE NO

**Gayest “Straight” Dude:** This is the most cursed conversation we’ve ever had.

**Ace Gay Mess:** WANT ME TO MAKE IT WORSE??

**Harem:** Futaba n o

**Ace Gay Mess:** TOO LATE

**Ace Gay Mess:** THERE’S A TYPE OF TUMOR THAT CAN GROW TEETH, NAILS, HAIR, EYEBALLS, AND SMALLER VERSIONS OF ORGAN.

**Bisexual Disaster:** I will never sleep again. Thanks for that.

**The Responsible One™:** I believe it’s called a teratoma.

**Gay Disaster:** Honestly, despite that being fucking /terrifying,/ that’s kinda cool.

**LesbiAnn:** What did I just come back to?

**Bisexual Disaster:** To be honest, I have no clue.

**Yusgay:** Futaba and Makoto are teaching us things.

**Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Very cursed things.

**LesbiAnn:** Alright dope.

**Harem:** I wonder what a teratoma looks like.

**Harem:** NEVERMIND DO NOT LOOK THAT UP.

**LesbiAnn:** IT’S TOO LATE WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT

**Gayest “Straight” Dude:** I’m gonna have nightmares for weeks.

**Bisexual Disaster:** Do I dare look it up?

**Gay Disaster:** Get over here I’m already looking it up.

**Gay Disaster:** You’ll suffer with me.

**The Responsible One™:** Are you two in the same room?

**Bisexual Disaster:** Yeah. Minato came over.

**Bisexual Disaster:** WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING

**Ace Gay Mess:** You guys actually looked it up, didn’t you?

**Gay Disaster:** Did you really expect us not to?

**Yusgay:** It looks like a demon almost.

**LesbiAnn:** Honestly though.

**Bisexual Disaster:** I need to do research on this thing.

**Bisexual Disaster:** It’s so fucking terrifying.

**Gay Disaster:** We’re literally sprawled out on the bed and floor telling each other facts.

**Harem:** Goals.

**LesbiAnn:** I can only hope to get there someday.

**Bisexual Disaster:** 1\. TERATOMAS CAN HAVE FUCKING BRAIN LIKE STRUCTURES WITH BRAIN TISSUES

**Bisexual Disaster:** IF THEY DO HAVE BRAIN TISSUE IS SHOWN THAT IT CAN CAUSE NEUROPSYCHIATRIC SYMPTOMS

**Gayest “Straight” Dude:** What the fuck is neuropsychiatric???

**The Responsible One™:** It’s basically a disturbance in brain function to put it as simply as possible.

**Harem:** How do they even form?

**Bisexual Disaster:** I honestly don’t know.

**Bisexual Disaster:** There are so many big words and I don’t know half of them.

**Gayest “Straight” Dude:** I thought you were one of the smart ones??

**Bisexual Disaster:** I am, I just don’t know /that much/ about biology.

**Bisexual Disaster:** Or, I guess, more complicated biology.

**Ace Gay Mess:** Biology gets sooo complicated the deeper you get into it.

**Gay Disaster:** I know enough to get me by and weirdly specific things for when I go on a Google spree just because.

**Gay Disaster:** Case and point: Right now.

**Harem:** Does this happen often?

**Gay Disaster:** Akira brings up a lot of weird facts that I have to double check.

**LesbiAnn:** Y’all have known each other for 4 days.

**Bisexual Disaster:** And?

**Bisexual Disaster:** I share weird facts with anyone who’s open to listening.

**Gay Disaster:** Like the fact that a horse is capable of 15 horsepower?

**Bisexual Disaster:** Exactly!

**LesbiAnn:** I’m sorry, they’re what?

**Bisexual Disaster:** It’s a lot to explain so here:

**Bisexual Disaster:** [(Link)](https://energyeducation.ca/encyclopedia/Horsepower#Power_of_a_horse)

**Yusgay:** Where does everyone learn weird stuff like this?

**Ace Gay Mess:** I can’t speak for the others, but normally I hear something on the internet and look it up.

**Ace Gay Mess:** Then I never forget it.

**Bisexual Disaster:** It’s either that or I have a weird thought run through my brain and I look it up.

**Gay Disaster:** It’s wildly entertaining to see you explain you just learned.

-The Mess Chat-

**Bisexual Disaster:** I’m so fucking whipped.

**Gayest “Straight” Dude:** You need to just go for it at this point.

**Bisexual Disaster:** You really think that I’m gonna take that chance now?

**Yusgay:** You were such a daredevil in the Metaverse though?

**Bisexual Disaster:** This is slightly different!

-Toenail Fish-

**Bisexual Disaster:** You’re not much better yourself.

**Harem:** Do you get passionate like Akira, Minato?

**Gay Disaster:** Unfortunately.

**Bisexual Disaster:** Hey!

-The Mess Chat-

**Yusgay:** How so?

**Bisexual Disaster:** I really value his friendship.

**Bisexual Disaster:** I don’t know what I’d do if I lost it, ya know?

**Ace Gay Mess:** You really think he’d end a friendship over a crush?

**Bisexual Disaster:** I mean…

**Bisexual Disaster:** No?

-Toenail Fish-

**The Responsible One™:** I think its remarkable how passionate he gets if that makes you feel better.

**Gay Disaster:** I think it is too, for the record.

**Gay Disaster:** I just try to keep a neutral tone, I guess, for most things.

**LesbiAnn:** I can understand that.

**LesbiAnn:** Passion is a good thing though!

-The Mess Chat-

**The Responsible One™:** I say if this feeling lasts throughout the rest of this week, just go for it.

**The Responsible One™:** From what I’ve seen, he genuinely seems like a nice person.

**Bisexual Disaster:** He is!

**Bisexual Disaster:** I just don’t know how to approach it after Akechi.

**Ace Gay Mess:** Oh.

**Ace Gay Mess:** Right.

-Toenail Fish-

**Bisexual Disaster:** I think it’s remarkable how you manage to keep your cool in fits of passion.

**Bisexual Disaster:** I normally lose my head.

**Gay Disaster:** You make it sound like you start screaming and shit.

**Gay Disaster:** You still manage to get your points across efficiently.

**Gayest “Straight” Dude:** This conversation changed real quick.

**LesbiAnn:** How are you still surprised?

**Ace Gay Mess:** This happens every time.

**Harem:** It really does.

-The Mess Chat-

**Gayest “Straight” Dude:** …

**Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Do you wanna talk about it?

**Bisexual Disaster:** Nah. I’m alright.

**Yusgay:** Are you positive?

**Yusgay:** We’re right here if you need it.

**Bisexual Disaster:** Thanks, but I’m really okay.

-Akira and Minato-

**Minato:** I can see that you’re talking in another chat, but are you okay?

**Minato:** Your face dropped a minute ago and your smile hasn’t returned.

**Akira:** Do you miss it? ;)

**Minato:** That was awful, but yes.

**Akira:** Damn alright.

**Akira:** In all seriousness, I’m just thinking about a past relationship.

**Minato:** Didn’t end well?

**Akira:** Well, technically, it never started.

**Minato:** What?

**Akira:** We weren’t technically dating.

**Akira:** We went pretty far, I don’t really want to get into details, but we never made it official.

**Akira:** I don’t even know why I liked him.

**Akira:** He practically despised me…

**Akira:** But I did, and he’s gone now with whatever that was.

**Minato:** I’m really sorry about that.

**Minato:** I don’t know if you need to hear this, but I understand, to a degree.

**Minato:** He didn’t despise me or anything, but we weren’t official and we sure as hell weren’t always on the same side.

**Minato:** He’s not here anymore either, but maybe that’s for the better?

**Akira:** What do you mean?

**Minato:** He…

**Minato:** Well, I think he’s happier now.

**Minato:** At least, I hope.

**Akira:** I can see you crying.

**Minato:** Shit.

**Minato:** Forgot we were in the same room.

**Akira:** Gimme your hand.

**Akira:** You clearly need comfort too.

-Toenail Fish-

**Ace Gay Mess:** Y’all.

**Ace Gay Mess:** I just learned that hair is made of keratin.

**Ace Gay Mess:** Horses are literally covered in toenails.

**LesbiAnn:** I hate that.

**LesbiAnn:** I hate that /so/ much.

**Yusgay:** Isn’t there a condition where the hair does take on the form of nail-like structures?

**The Responsible One™:** It was more just one person and it wasn’t just her hair.

**Gay Disaster:** I remember hearing about that.

**Gay Disaster:** It was fucking crazy.

**Harem:** From what I remember, there was the theory that the hair bit was because of the fact that she was producing more skin cells per follicle.

**Yusgay:** I found this:

**Yusgay:** [(Link)](https://abcnews.go.com/Health/memphis-woman-world-fingernails-growing-hair/story?id=16974423#:~:text=Woman's%20Hair%20Turns%20to%20Black%20FingernailsShanyna%20Isom's%20mystery%20skin,Aug.&text=The%2028%2Dyear%2Dold%20beautician,follicles%20all%20over%20her%20body.)

**Bisexual Disaster:** I’ll have to read that.

**Gayest “Straight” Dude:** I understood none of that, but that sounds terrifying.

**Gay Disaster:** The human body is fucking terrifying. 

**Ace Gay Mess:** And also really weird.

**LesbiAnn:** Well, I learned more than a couple things today.

**Harem:** I did as well.

**Yusgay:** This was most informative.

**Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Dude, you sound like a robot.

**Gay Disaster:** Nah.

**Gay Disaster:** I’ve seen robots sound more human than that.

**Ace Gay Mess:** Damn!

**Ace Gay Mess:** You didn’t have to completely burn him to a crisp!

**Gay Disaster:** It’s true though.

**The Responsible One™:** You can’t be civil for more than a couple minutes, can you?

**Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Nope.

**LesbiAnn:** Never gonna happen.

**Ace Gay Mess:** You’ve known us for more than a year and you still haven’t grasped that?

**The Responsible One™:** I keep hoping that maybe it’ll change.

**Bisexual Disaster:** You have too much faith in us.

**The Responsible One™:** I really do.

**Harem:** On a completely separate note, I asked out a girl!

**LesbiAnn:** !!!

**LesbiAnn:** How did it go?

**Harem:** We’re going to get coffee tomorrow!

**Yusgay:** I’m really happy for you.

-Akira and Haru-

**Haru:** You should really take after my example.

**Akira:** Oh shut it.

**Akira:** You know I’ll do it eventually.

**Haru:** I know, but eventually might not be soon enough.

**Akira:** :(

-Toenail Fish-

**Ace Gay Mess:** Is she cute?

**Harem:** Slightly rude, but yes.

**Harem:** She’s beautiful.

**The Responsible One™:** I’m really happy for you, Haru.

**The Responsible One™:** That takes a lot of courage.

**Gay Disaster:** I hope it goes well.

**Harem:** I do too.

**Gayest “Straight” Dude:** I have my eye on someone, but I’m not sure what it is.

**Yusgay:** Like if it’s a crush or not?

**Gayest “Straight” Dude:** Pretty much.

**LesbiAnn:** Let us know!

**Gayest “Straight” Dude:** I will.

-Akira and Ryuji-

**Ryuji:** I have a feeling Haru called you out in a personal chat.

**Akira:** How’d you guess?

**Akira:** Yeah. She did.

**Ryuji:** I know we’re teasing ya, but seriously.

**Ryuji:** Do what’s best for you.

**Ryuji:** That means waiting as long as you need.

**Akira:** Have I ever told you how much I love you?

**Ryuji:** Only every time we have a heart to heart.

**Akira:** I couldn’t ask for a better best friend.

**Akira:** But Haru brought up a good point.

**Akira:** Who’s to say that something doesn’t before I work up the courage?

**Ryuji:** You’d still have him as a friend.

**Akira:** You’re right.

**Akira:** Sorry, that was kinda dumb.

**Akira:** It’s kinda weird having someone give me advice for once.

**Ryuji:** All of us would do it in a heartbeat.

**Ryuji:** Also, it wasn’t dumb.

**Ryuji:** Having a concern is valid.

**Akira:** Right.

**Akira:** I think I need to sleep.

**Ryuji:** …It’s 4pm.

**Akira:** Naps are valid.

**Ryuji:** Of course of course.

**Ryuji:** Have a nice nap.

**Akira:** I will. Thanks.

-Akira and Minato-

**Minato:** I know you don’t want to talk in person, so I’ll say it here.

**Minato:** And I know I already asked, but are you okay?

**Akira:** Just exhausted, I guess.

**Akira:** It’s been a long day.

**Minato:** Need me to leave?

**Akira:** I would prefer if you stayed.

**Minato:** Alright.

**Minato:** Do you want to talk?

**Akira:** Over texts, but yeah.

**Minato:** Have any topics in mind?

**Akira:** What was your life like before?

**Minato:** Somehow I didn’t expect that.

**Minato:** My life before huh?

**Minato:** Messy, to put it simply.

**Minato:** Had a rough time growing up.

**Minato:** I already told you about my parents dying, but after that I was kinda tossed into an orphanage for a while.

**Minato:** The person who ran it hated me.

**Minato:** I don’t know why to this day.

**Minato:** That was that though.

**Minato:** After some time, I was older than a lot of the other kids so I would help take care of them.

**Minato:** It was something to pass the time and not think about everything.

**Minato:** Eventually, I was handed to a couple.

**Minato:** I was so happy that I would finally have another family.

**Minato:** Another chance.

**Minato:** I really should’ve held my excitement until I got there because it was not what I hoped it to be.

**Minato:** They weren’t the nicest.

**Minato:** They weren’t the worst, to be clear.

**Minato:** They never hit me which is something you can’t say.

**Akira:** Hey!

**Minato:** It’s true.

**Minato:** While they weren’t physical, I was constantly put down.

**Minato:** I always felt so unsafe, that they didn’t really love or that they would one day give in and hit me.

**Minato:** It terrified me.

**Minato:** It never happened, thank god, but damage was done.

**Minato:** Still can’t look at myself the same.

**Akira:** I’m so sorry.

**Minato:** There’s no point in being sorry.

**Minato:** It’s over and it’s not your fault.

**Akira:** I still feel bad.

**Akira:** I can’t help it.

**Akira:** Even if I wasn’t there, and I couldn’t do anything, I feel like I could’ve done something.

**Minato:** You literally couldn’t’ve done anything.

**Minato:** You didn’t even know I existed.

**Akira:** I still feel bad.

**Minato:** Please don’t feel bad.

**Minato:** Aaaand you’re out.

**Minato:** Sleep well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I felt compelled to yell so much in this one, but I felt the need.


End file.
